


Taken

by LMXB



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMXB/pseuds/LMXB
Summary: When Alex disappears Kara, Maggie and J'onn have to work together to figure out who has taken her. But as Kara's worry builds she is tempted to sacrifice her ethics to get results and find Alex before it is too late.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or the characters.
> 
> A/N: This is set a couple of weeks after Medusa. Thanks to SpencerFan for the prompt to consider how Kara would react to Alex going missing.

"No Alex?" Maggie asked when she arrived at the crime scene and only saw Supergirl.

"She's not with you?" Supergirl questioned looking round.

"No. I've not heard from her since yesterday afternoon."

"Wait, she wasn't with you last night?" Kara asked getting worried before asking, her tone accusatory. "Did you have a fight?"

"No. Did you?" Maggie countered, not appreciating the accusation.

"No. But she was meant to be spending the evening with you." Supergirl pointed out.

"She brushed me off. She sent me a message to say something had come up and she had to work. But from the look on your face you weren't involved." Maggie explained.

"No." Supergirl said frowning.

"Where's Alex?" J'onn asked as he joined Supergirl and Maggie.

"She hasn't made it here yet." Supergirl said. "Why didn't she come with you?"

"She hasn't been to work yet." J'onn said.

"Perhaps she stayed up all night trying to sort out whatever it was and overslept." Maggie suggested.

"Sort what out?" J'onn asked feeling like he had missed something.

"Alex cancelled her date last night saying she had to work." Supergirl explained.

"She left the DEO at five." J'onn said. "Nothing came up after that." Having heard enough Supergirl took to the skies as J'onn took out his phone and tried to ring Alex.

Just as he reached voicemail Supergirl thudded back to the ground.

"She's not at her apartment." Supergirl said.

"Any sign of a struggle?" J'onn asked.

"Not in her apartment. But her bag is missing and I'm not sure she made it back last night everything kind looks normal."

"What about her bike?" Maggie asked.

"I didn't look." Supergirl confessed.

"Barker, Root." J'onn barked causing two agents to rush over when they reached them he ordered. "Secure the scene. We have another case we have to go to." With that he turned and climbed back into his SUV. Noticing Maggie was doing the same he looked at her causing her to say.

"What? I'm coming too."

-00-

When J'onn and Maggie arrived at Alex's apartment block Supergirl was already looking round.

"Her bike is here." She said. "So she definitely came back here."

"Winn is tracking her phone." J'onn said.

"I think I've found it." Maggie said carefully picking up a trampled phone that was lying under a car.

"Is that blood?" Kara asked as she noticed a red stain near Alex's bike.

Moving next to Kara Maggie took out her immunochromatographic test kit and collected a sample of the liquid. A moment later she confirmed.

"It's human blood." Seeing how worried Supergirl was looking she added. "There's not much here, so the wound probably isn't serious."

"I'll get a sample back to the DEO to confirm it is Alex." J'onn said.

"I'll pull surveillance footage from the local area, see if we can work out how she was transported out of here." Maggie said.

"I'll go look for her." Supergirl added before flying off.

-00-

Two hours later Supergirl landed at the DEO hoping they had found something. However, J'onn's glum expression told her everything she needed to know.

"We will find her." J'onn said.

"How? We don't even know who has taken her." Kara said despondently. "What if it is Cadmus. We have been searching for them for months and still not got any closer."

"No matter who has taken her, I know that Alex will be raising hell." J'onn said. "She will find a way to get a signal to us." As if on cue Kara's phone buzzed as she quickly took it out and read the message.

"Alex?" J'onn asked hopefully.

"No. Snapper."

"You should go." J'onn said.

"I can't. Alex is still missing."

"Kara, right now we are chasing down leads. There is nothing you can do. All flying round the city will do is exhaust you. Go to your other job." Seeing Kara was going to argue he said. "You told me you needed your other job to keep you human."

"That was before."

"How do you think Alex will feel when Eliza blames her for you getting fired?" J'onn asked.

"Eliza wouldn't...okay she would. Fine I'll go. But the second you hear something-"

"I will call." J'onn promised. "And Kara see if you can use any of your reporter friends to get information."

-00-

"Ponytail, nice of you to show up for work." Snapper said.

"Sorry. Family emergency." Kara said.

"You seem to have mistaken me for someone who cares. Don't do it again. Fortunately for you the subject of the next story was rather insistent on talking to you. If they weren't you would be fired."

"What's the story?" Kara asked.

"A new train is in the making. You need to find out if it will be the same terrorist target as Lord's last train."

"Who's building it?" Kara asked.

"I just told you. Maxwell Lord."

"But he isn't in the country." Kara said confused.

"And that lack of knowledge is why you are not a reporter." Snapper said. "Any reporter worth their salt knows he returned a few days ago."

"He did?" Kara asked jumping to conclusions about his involvement in Alex's disappearance.

"He did. I'm surprised you don't know, especially as you're the only reporter he'll speak to."

"I am?" Kara asked suspiciously.

"You are. No matter which decent, trained, reporters I offered he refused. Could be he is hiding something and assumes a rookie like you won't have a hope at uncovering it. Or maybe he likes you. You definitely have a way of worming yourself into billionaires' hearts. First Grant, then Luthor, now Lord." Snapper commented as Kara started to walk out of the office. "Where are you going?"

"To interview Lord." Kara said.

_**-TBC...** _


	2. Chapter 2

"What have you done with her?" Kara asked bursting into Max's office not even noticing the other occupant.

"Kara Danvers!" Max said looking up from his desk. "I assume that is the name we are using today?"

"Where is she?" Kara demanded oblivious to the other occupant in the room.

"Where's who?"

"Don't play games. I'm not in the mood." Kara said.

"I really don't know what you are talking about. I thought you had come to talk about my new train."

"I haven't." Kara glowered

"Well then, based on your less than sunny face I would assume this has something to do with Alex."

"She's missing, but something tells me you already know that." Kara continued.

"I know you mistakenly believe I have a god complex. But I really don't. And although I am a genius I am not omniscient. I have been out of the country for months, setting up a new venture in India. During which time I have had more important things to do than stalk your sister."

"You are seriously expecting me to believe that it is a coincidence that Alex disappears two days after you return to the city?"

"I really don't care what you think. But FYI when your sister does this she slams my face into the desk then illegally detains me. Are you going to do that?"

"There will be no illegal detention." Maggie said deciding it was time to intervene.

"I don't believe we actually had time to get introduced before mini Danvers burst in. Should I call you Scully mark two?" Max said to Maggie.

"I'm Detective Maggie Sawyer. NCPD."

"You've involved the police?" Max asked Kara. "How quaint and non shady. Wait, does Alex still work for your black ops group?"

"Of course we have involved the police. Alex is missing." Kara said trying not to look so surprised by Maggie's presence, whilst not rising to Max's bait.

"I have never had an issue with Alex." Max said before adding as an after thought. "Despite her border line psychopathic tendencies towards me."

"So you have no knowledge of where she might be?" Maggie asked.

"None at all. Would you like my help?" Max asked. "We have worked together before."

"You really think after everything I would trust you?" Kara asked.

"I know we have had our issues in the past, which is why I refused to speak to any reporter other than you about my train. The offer was an olive branch." Max explained. "I admit the timing seems suspicious, but I can't help it if Alex has got herself kidnapped. But seeing I am a genius do you really think I would kidnap Alex days after returning to the city? Of course not. Hypothetically speaking, if I was going to kidnap Alex I would have arranged for it to be done when I was in India, it is not like I would do it myself." He then glanced at Maggie and said. "And no that was not an admission of guilt." He then looked back at Kara and said. "I think you would do anything to help Alex. Even if that means swallowing your pride and asking for my help. To show you that there are no hard feelings and because I find your sister quite charming, illegal detention and torture aside, I will make this easy. If you want my help at anytime just ask. In the mean time shall we do the interview?"

"You really are sick." Kara said storming out.

"I'll just email a transcript then." He called after her before looking at Maggie. "Was there anything else I can help you with?"

"I think I have everything I need."

-00-

"You have history with him then?" Maggie asked when she caught up with Kara at the elevator bank, where she was repeatedly hitting the down button.

"Something like that." Kara said trying to calm herself down.

"Feel like sharing?"

"It's complicated."

"You know, if we are going to find Alex we need trust. That doesn't work if you hide things from me." Maggie said.

"Max tried to blackmail Alex. He threatened her, well not her exactly, more me and Alex lost it. Brought him down to the DEO and locked him up."

"What made her forgive him or at least release him?"

"I was attacked by an alien parasite, he helped save me."

"But you still don't trust him?"

"No. He refuses to trust aliens. Just assumes they are all bad."

"You know Alex isn't that different. The DEO is all about locking aliens up."

"She is willing to accept not all aliens are bad." Kara pointed out. "Plus she is happy to lock up anybody if they are bad. Human or alien."

"Well as noble as that is, due process would make it not illegal." Maggie said as they stepped into the elevator. "Anything else?"

"He created Bizarro, he caused Supergirl to go crazy and he tried to bomb the city during Myriad."

"So not a good guy then." Maggie said, wondering how Kara knew all of that.

"No. Why are you here?" Kara asked.

"I'm going down the list of people who may have a grudge against Alex. Last year Lord's assistant made a complaint against Alex so I was just following up. You think he is involved?"

"Big coincidence if he isn't." Kara said still feeling angry.

"Has he ever hurt Alex? I mean physically."

"No. Apart from making her eat slugs." Kara said confusing Maggie even more before Kara conceded. "Violence has normally been in the other direction."

"I got that from the whole head slamming comment." Maggie said. "What motive would he have for taking Alex?"

"Other than the fact he is evil?" Kara asked.

"Specifics help." Maggie said.

"To mess with Supergirl. Max really hates aliens, especially Supergirl." Kara said as the elevator doors pinged open.

"I'll keep working the Lord angle, but my gut tells me he isn't involved." Maggie said. "In the mean time don't get yourself arrested."

"Okay." Kara sighed before asking. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?" Maggie asked.

"That after twenty four hours the chance of finding Alex alive plummets."

"That's for kids." Maggie said. "Alex is a fighter and I have no doubt she is making the lives of whoever took her hell right now. While she does that we need to keep our heads okay?"

"Okay." Kara said.

"Next time you think you have a lead call me. If whoever you chase after are involved you'll be placing yourself in danger. And I know the last thing Alex wants is for you to get hurt."

-00-

Alex tried to ignore the pain in her head and the cramp in her arms and legs as she opened her eyes. When she found herself looking into darkness she realised she had a bag over her head and tried to concentrate on a plan. Her head was foggy and she had no idea how she had ended up in her current predicament, however, the fact she was restrained told her she wasn't there by choice. Lying still so her captors wouldn't know she was awake she listened for clues to her whereabouts. Hearing an engine and feeling bumps she realised she was travelling somewhere.

Based on the noise from the engine and the fact she was lying on a cold surface she assumed she was in a van. Not hearing any voices or anyone else breathing she guessed her captors were in the drivers cab and had left her alone, something that suggested amateurs. Slowly she tried to work her restraints. As she tugged the cable ties painfully cut into her wrists and she realised she wouldn't be able to break free. Frustrated she lay still and tried to listen to anything that might offer her a clue.

_**-TBC...** _


	3. Chapter 3

"You okay?" Mon-El asked as he walked up to Kara who stood on the DEO balcony. Seeing her distraught face he said. "Stupid question."

"I've flown all over the city and can't find her. It is like she has vanished. What if Cadmus has her or what if she's hurt or...dead?"

"Kara, Alex may not have powers but she has your strength. I am sure she will keep fighting and figure out a way back." Mon-El said trying to encourage Kara.

"She shouldn't have to. I should be able to find her and help her." Kara said pacing. "She always helps me. I need to get out there and search again."

"Although, it may sound strange, a Daxamite like me, talking to a Kryptonian like you, about restraint, if you don't get some rest you won't be able to help when they do find her."

"It's not like I can sleep right now." Kara said pacing.

"I get that, but you have many friends. Trust them."

"I do." Kara said.

"Good. So what can I do to help?" He asked.

"You? Nothing." Kara said sounding more harsh than she intended. "I mean you don't know the city well enough to know about hiding places."

"But I do know a lot of people from the bar." Mon-El pointed out.

"Maggie has already talked to them."

"Maggie does not stir with the same people I do."

"Mix. Maggie doesn't mix with the same people you do." Kara corrected.

"Mix." Mon-El repeated trying to memorise the usage. "My people may know something."

"You don't mind? This isn't your fight."

"Alex is your sister and you are my friend." Mon-El smiled.

"Thank you. But please stay out of trouble." Kara asked.

"Of course." Mon-El grinned.

-00-

When the van finally came to a stop Alex lay perfectly still and waited. She heard the doors creak open and she felt four hands grab hold of her and drag her out. As she was roughly manhandled she listened trying to work out how many assailants she would need to fight off. Only hearing two voices she waited until she was free form the van before lashing out. She wasn't sure what her boot made contact with but the resultant grunt and loss of two hands on her body made her assume it was something painful. Without the second set of hands carrying her the other captor dropped her to the ground winding her in the process. However, knowing time was of the essence she scrambled to her feet and ran blind. Unfortunately with her arms bound behind her back and her face covered she had poor balance and no idea where she was going and she only made it a few steps before her foot snagged on something on the ground and her ankle wrenched painfully before she tumbled down an embankment, hitting her head moments before passing out.

-00-

"What have you got?" J'onn asked when Maggie called him.

"A name."

"What name?"

"Al Benton." Maggie said. "We managed to pull a registration from CCTV. The van was registered to one Frank Nash, who reported the van stolen yesterday lunch time."

"A false report?" J'onn asked.

"Don't think so, but we are checking."

"So how does that help us?"

"We found some CCTV of the van being stolen and Frank Nash identified the guy stealing it as former employee Al Benton."

"Where is he now?"

"That's where I hope you can take over. My legal channels aren't showing any results. I am hoping Winn can work his magic."

"I'll get him right on it." J'onn said. "But whilst he is doing that. I need you to speak to someone."

"Sure. Who?"

"Lena Luthor." J'onn explained. "Kara is her friend and won't want to believe she is involved. However, her mother did just try to kill every alien so I am less trusting."

"I have already interviewed one billionaire today, might as well go for two." Maggie said before asking. "Any history between Lena Luthor and Alex."

"Not that I'm aware of. They have only met a couple of times. Once at the L-corp unveiling and once at Kara's. Alex never expressed any distrust over and above the fact she's a Luthor. But we did take down her mother last week." J'onn explained.

-00-

"Detective Sawyer is it?" Lena asked when Maggie was shown into her office.

"It is."

"Well then Detective Sawyer, how can I help you?"

"I need to know if you have had contact with your mother recently."

"I am sure you have already checked the prison logs." Lena said. "So you already know the answer is no."

"There are other ways to make contact." Maggie said.

"I betrayed my mother so even if she had liked me before, which she didn't, right now I am the last person she wants to speak to."

"So you are saying you have had no contact with your mother?" Maggie pressed.

"I am. What is this about? I have been very patient, but I feel like I am being accused of something. And seeing how I am a Luthor I am always being accused of something so I am pretty good on picking up on the signs. And although my mother may be deluded and misguided I don't think there is a law that prevents me from speaking to her."

"An Agent has gone missing. An Agent who has previously been a target of your mother's. An Agent who has a sister who you have befriended."

"The missing Agent is Agent Danvers? Kara's sister?" Lena guessed leaning forward and giving Maggie her full attention.

"It is." Maggie confirmed.

"How's Kara?"

"How do you think she is? Her sister is missing." Maggie snapped.

"I know nothing about her disappearance. But if it would help I can attempt to make contact with my mother."

"And why would you do that?"

"Because Kara is my only friend." Lena said.

"Billionaire like you? I find that hard to believe." Maggie said.

"Having money attracts, lets call them acquaintances. Friends are different, especially when you share a surname with prominent criminals." Lena explained just before Maggie's phone buzzed.

"I need to go." Maggie said standing. "Here is my card. If you hear anything please call me."

-00-

"You have something?" Supergirl asked landing by a bridge where Maggie, J'onn and several NCPD officers were standing near a burnt out van.

"That's the van we think they used to take Alex." Maggie said.

"Is she in there?" Supergirl asked panicking as she used her x-ray vision to look into the van.

"No. My guess is they transferred her to another vehicle then tried to destroy the evidence."

"Anything we can use?" J'onn asked.

"These tyre marks look reasonably fresh and are different form the treads on that van, so we may be able to figure out a few makes and models to search for." Maggie said pointing to some tracks. "Fortunately they didn't do a great job burning the van." Maggie added. "We've pulled prints, but whether or not they belong to the kidnappers is unclear. We are already running them, but it will take a long time. I'll send Winn a copy of all the prints so he can run them through your system."

"Thanks." J'onn said.

"Downside is according to those two." She said pointing to a couple of homeless men. "The van has been here for at least twelve hours. So the trail is pretty cold."

_**-TBC...** _


	4. Chapter 4

"How are you doing?" J'onn asked as he joined Kara on the balcony at the DEO.

"I feel like such a failure. Alex has done so much for me, but the one time she needs something from me I am letting her down."

"No you're not."

"I didn't even notice she was missing." Kara pointed out.

"None of us did. But right now you are doing everything you can." J'onn said.

"Well that's not good enough she is still missing." She replied despondently. "What is the point of powers if I can't use them to protect the people I love?"

"We will find her." J'onn promised.

"I'm going to fly over the city again." Supergirl said.

"No you're not. You've already done that for three hours this morning." J'onn said. "If you blow out your powers you won't be any help to Alex."

"I miss her."

"I know you do." J'onn said pulling her in for a hug. "We will get her back. Detective Sawyer will be here soon with an update. Hold tight until then and after her briefing we'll figure out a new plan." He said before pulling back. "I have a few things I need to sort out, but I'll be back."

"Thank you." Kara said watching him go. As J'onn walked off Kara caught sight of Mon-El walking, his clothes dirty and torn. Hurrying over to meet him she asked.

"Mon-El? What happened?"

"Kara? Hi." He said looking guilty.

"What happened?" Kara repeated.

"Nothing."

"Your clothes are ripped." Kara pointed out looking him over for injuries.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"There was an alien who was hiding some information." Mon-El said.

"On Alex?" Kara asked hopefully.

"No. I mean I thought he was which is why I talked to him. But it turned out he was hiding a money washing service."

"What?" Kara asked confused. "Oh, money laundering?"

"Yes. It took awhile to get the information out of him. Obviously when I realised it wasn't about Alex I let him go. I have to admit although a strange custom to wash money I do not understand why it was such a secret."

"You said you'd be careful." Kara reminded him.

"And I was." Mon-El said. "But I failed to find any information. But I promise I will keep looking."

"Mon-El. I appreciate you trying, but I don't think I could cope with you going missing as well as Alex." Supergirl said.

"I will be fine." He smiled. "I am going to change though. After that, if it would help you to train me I will be available."

"Thanks. But in my mood I would probably hurt you." Supergirl said refusing the offer.

"If you change your mind you know where to find me." He said. "And don't worry I will keep looking. There are plenty more rocks to roll."

"Thanks, I think." Supergirl said as he walked off. As she tried to figure out his last statement she saw Maggie and quickly approached her.

"Anything?" Supergirl asked.

"Not really. None of the processed fingerprints from the scene came up with any suspicious matches. But there are several more to go through. All the blood we found at Alex's building belonged to Alex. Currently we are going through CCTV footage near the dump site to see if we can figure out what vehicle they changed to."

"So nothing?" Supergirl said.

"Not exactly. I went to go see Lena Luthor."

"What? Why?"

"Because her mother was the head of Cadmus, an organisation Alex has been trying to shut down."

"Lillian Luthor is in jail because of Lena."

"Which could have been a power play." Maggie said. "I'm not saying she is involved, but I'm not leaving any stone unturned."

"That's what Mon-El meant." Supergirl said getting distracted before focusing on Maggie and asking. "What did she say?"

"Unsurprisingly she denied all knowledge. But she did offer to meet her mother. How did you get on?"

"Flown all over the city and I still can't hear her."

"It is a city full of people." Maggie reminded her.

"That doesn't matter. When she was taken by Astra I heard her say my name." Supergirl explained.

"Astra?" Maggie questioned.

"Long story. The point is if she was able to call for help I would hear."

"So she could be gagged or maybe she is no longer in the city." Maggie suggested not wanting to consider the third option. Before she could say anything else Supergirl's phone buzzed. Seeing Supergirl frown as she read the message she asked. "Problem?"

"No. Maybe a lead." Supergirl said as she replied, as Kara, to Lena.

"A lead you want to share?" Maggie asked.

"Not yet. I have to go." She said disappearing in a blur.

"You know trust is a two way street." A frustrated Maggie called after her.

-00-

"Who is he?" A man demanded. When Alex didn't answer she received another kick to her ribs.

"Your silence will only make it worse for you." Another man said. "You are not our target, just a means to an end. It will be much better for you to talk."

"I will never betray a friend." Alex said defiantly.

"So you admit he is a friend?" The second man asked before kicking her. "You make me sick. It is because of people like you he is dead." He angrily spat before releasing more blows on Alex until she passed out again.

-00-

"Kara? I didn't expect you to come down here." Lena said when Kara entered her office.

"You said you had spoken to your mother."

"I also said she wasn't involved." Lena reminded her. "I assumed you'd phone if you wanted more information."

"You went to the effort of seeing your mother. It seemed the least I could do."

"I'm guessing there is no more news on your sister?" Lena asked.

"No."

"My mother may be a sociopath but she normally claims responsibility. When she doesn't I can normally tell she is lying."

"Like with the Medusa Virus?"

"You are definitely well connected Kara." Lena smiled. "But yes with Medusa and Cadmus. I knew she was hiding something. I didn't know what exactly until late on. Maybe I didn't want to know. But I knew she was lying. When I spoke to her this afternoon I didn't get that she was lying. Although I can't guarantee it I don't believe she is involved in your sister's abduction." Seeing Kara's frown she said. "You don't believe me. I guess I can't blame you."

"What? No. I do believe you. I guess part of me hoped she was involved as then I would know where Alex was." Kara said sadly.

"My mother may not be able to help, but maybe I can." Lena said.

"How?"

"I could offer a reward for information. Money is not something I lack."

"I couldn't ask you to do that." Kara said.

"You aren't asking. I'm offering."

"I appreciate that. I really do. But there is a good chance whoever has taken her doesn't care about money."

"In my experience if there is enough of it most people can be swayed by money." Lena said. "But you don't have to decide now. The offer is there."

"Thank you."

"And Kara, If you need to talk, I'm here." Lena smiled.

"Thanks." Kara said. "But talking won't bring Alex back." She added as her phone buzzed.

"Problem?" Lena asked.

"No, there may be a suspect. I have to go."

"Of course. But Kara, if this doesn't pan out my offer is still open." Lena said.

**_-TBC..._ **


	5. Chapter 5

"What have you got?" Supergirl said as she landed next to Maggie.

"I tracked down the substitute vehicle. Which hasn't been reported stolen and belongs to one Thomas Badran, who is the cousin of Al Benton, who stole the initial van and is still MIA."

"And is Badran here?" Supergirl asked.

"Well it is where he lives. I've not had a chance to check yet." Maggie said as Supergirl used her x-ray vision before confirming.

"He's here. Or at least a male is."

"Neat trick." Maggie said before knocking on the door.

"Yeah?" An unshaven man said when he eventually opened the door.

"Thomas Badran?" Maggie asked.

"Who wants to know?"

"Detective Sawyer, NCPD." Maggie said flashing her badge. The motion causing him to slam the door and run to the back of the house where he ran out of the back door straight into Supergirl.

"Going somewhere?" Supergirl asked, her arms folded across her chest as he bounced off her and fell to the ground.

"Su...Suu" The man started as he tried to get to his feet.

"Where is she?" Supergirl demanded as she stepped towards him and hauled him to his feet.

"Where's who?" He asked looking round for a way out or help.

"Agent Danvers."

"Who?" He asked confused.

"The Agent your van was used to kidnap."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Let's make it simpler. Where's your van?" Supergirl asked.

"With my cousin."

"And where's he?"

"I don't know?"

"You're lying."

"No." He said as she stepped forward and placed her hand round his throat and started to lift him off the ground.

"Supergirl, no." Maggie said firmly rushing through the back door. "This isn't you. This needs to be done right." The words getting through and Supergirl immediately released him.

"You're right. I'll take him to the station." She said turning him around, gripping his forearms and flying off. But instead of flying to the station she flew him towards the desert then kept flying upwards.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"To get answers." She said. "I suggest you start talking. From this height you won't survive, but you will have to endure a very long fall."

"You won't drop me." he said.

"Really? Because I threw Cat Grant off her skyscraper. And I like Cat Grant."

"The story was you were drugged." The man said not believing Supergirl would drop him. A belief that was quickly disproved when Kara let go. She allowed him to free fall for a few seconds before swooping down and catching him, before soaring skywards.

"You crazy bi-" He started before Kara dropped him again.

When Kara finally caught him he clung to her and practically screamed. "I'll talk. I'll talk."

-00-

Alex heard creaking floorboards and footsteps approach her, but she was in too much pain to move. Having tried talking, fighting back and reasoning, all off which ended with more kicks to her ribs she decided to just lay still and wait. However, the approaching man had other ideas and poured ice cold water over her causing and involuntary movement.

"You're awake." A man said. "We can start. But before we do let me be clear I am very focused on finding the Guardian. No matter what you think he is a killer. The fact he is allowing you to be tortured whilst he does nothing shows that you care about the Guardian more than he cares about you. So why are you protecting him?"

"Wait Guardian?" Alex asked confused.

"Yes Guardian. The person you have refused to talk about."

"You want to know about Guardian?" Alex asked still confused, having assumed they wanted to know about J'onn.

"Perhaps we hit her too hard." Another voice suggested.

"Who did you think we were asking about?" The first man said crouching down in front of Alex.

"My boss."

"Is he the Guardian?" The man asked.

"No."

"Then let's start again. Who is the Guardian?" When Alex remained silent he went on. "We know you know him. We saw you yelling at him."

"Yeah, well he's an idiot." Alex said.

"Then tell us who he is and we'll let you go."

"No." Alex said causing the man to stand and kick her.

-00-

When Maggie entered the DEO and saw Supergirl she marched straight for her. But before she could speak Supergirl said.

"Winn is running a check on Scott Ridley." When Maggie glared at her she added. "That's the name that Badran gave me."

"I know. He was very chatty when you dropped him off. That tends to happen after near death experiences." Maggie said.

"Glad I could help." Supergirl said.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Maggie asked. "What you did today, some would call that torture."

"I didn't touch him." Kara pointed out.

"You had him by the throat."

"That was a mistake." Supergirl said.

"And the whole scaring him by making him plummet to the ground several times."

"It got him talking. And I was always going to catch him."

"What if he hadn't have talked? What then? How far would you go?" Maggie asked.

"I just want Alex back."

"And you think I don't?" Maggie asked.

"I would do anything to get Alex back." Supergirl explained.

"Including selling your soul? What happens if you do something really bad? How would Alex react? You think Alex wants you locked up in one of these cells?"

"You don't understand."

"Then make me. If you want my help we need trust. After your stunt earlier I can't trust you. No trust no collaboration. I'll work this alone." Maggie said walking away.

"I'm Kara." She called after the detective.

"What?" Maggie said turning back.

"I'm Kara." She repeated. "And that is why I will do whatever it takes to get Alex back. I have lost one family already. I am not losing Alex."

For a moment Maggie stood silently trying to process what she had been told. Her brain then replayed her meetings with Kara and Supergirl and everything clicked into place. Eventually she took a deep breath and walked up to Supergirl.

"Kara, you need to listen to me, doing the wrong things for the right reasons never ends well. Trust me, I've been there. And it will be even worse if you do it."

"I know. I just feel so helpless. Anything could have happened to Alex." Supergirl confessed showing the uncertainty Maggie associated with Kara.

"I know. I feel helpless too. So we need to work this together. But no torture and no flying off without me. We will get her back." Maggie said.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I don't want to live in a world where the alternative is a reality. Do you?"

"No."

"Then lets get her back."

_**-TBC...** _


	6. Chapter 6

Alex sat on the cold floor, her back against the wall trying to ignore the pain. She knew she needed to fight, to escape. But her body was too tired, her ribs too broken. So instead she sat in the darkness listening. When she heard footsteps outside her room, her body began to tense. But when the footsteps stopped and it was clear her captors were talking she forced herself to silently stumble across the room until she reached the door. She then rested her ear against it and listened trying to figure out who they were.

"This isn't working." One of them said. "And it is not what we agreed would happen. It is only Guardian we were meant to hurt."

"She knows Guardian that makes her guilty in my eyes." The other man said. "And if Guardian does care for her this will hurt him. If we kill her he will know our pain."

"And what if he doesn't care for her? We'll be killing her for no reason."

"This plan was your idea." The second man reminded the first.

"This wasn't my plan. I said capture someone Guardian cared about to draw him out. I never suggested beating or killing."

"View it as a warm up for what we'll do when we capture Guardian. Besides your plan failed. We have had her for days and not one sign that Guardian is even looking."

"So we let her go?"

"Don't be stupid. She knows too much. She has seen us." The second man said. "We kill her and make sure no one ever finds her."

It was then that Alex heard a chair scrape on the ground. Assuming they were coming for her she scrambled to the far side of the room and waited. When the door did not immediately open she cast her confusion to one side and desperately tried to think of a plan knowing, based on the conversation she had heard, that time was not her friend. Before she had thought of anything though the door swung open and the two men walked in.

"I have good news." The man who had spoken second outside the room greeted. "This is your last day with us." The tone of his voice indicating that it was not a good thing. "You see we took you for a reason, a purpose. For the last few days you have been stopping us reach our goal. So now we need a new plan." He said as he grabbed her forearms and hauled her to her feet. "Time to go for a walk."

"Can't." She said stumbling, hoping they'd believe she was too injured to walk.

"Die here or die out there." He said. "No difference to me."

Deciding going with them may prolong her life she reluctantly let him lead her out of the room.

"See, that's not so hard is it. If only you had been this compliant from the start." He said pushing her forward and through the cabin door.

"Where are we going?" Alex asked when they were out of the cabin, squinting as the bright light burned her eyes.

"Just getting some fresh air and exercise." He said as Alex fought against the brightness and tried to look around in order to get her bearings and figure out an escape route.

"Where are we?" She asked surprised with how cold it felt outside.

"Well we're not in Kansas anymore, that's for sure." He laughed.

"What's your name?" The other, younger, man asked.

"What?" Alex asked confused.

"What's your name?" He repeated.

"You kidnap me and beat me and you don't know who I am?" Alex asked.

"Our grudge is not with you." He explained. "You were just a means to an end."

"To kill Guardian?" Alex asked.

"Yes." He agreed.

"How?"

"My brother is a genius. He has a way." The older of the two men said.

"Your name?" The younger one repeated.

"Go to hell." Alex said.

"You have a lot of attitude for a walking corpse." The older one said as he pushed Alex's shoulders making her stumble. "You should try showing a little respect."

"To who? You?" Alex asked taking the stumble as an opportunity to stop and look round.

"Stop wasting time." The man said nudging Alex forward. "Keep moving."

"It'd be easier to walk if my hands were free." Alex pointed out as she slowly limped on.

"You're right." He said causing Alex to stop and face him. "But I am not an idiot." He said slapping her across her already bruised face. "Keep walking and don't treat me like a fool." Shaking off the effect of the slap Alex walked on before another idea struck her.

"Let me go and Supergirl may not hunt you down."

"No one will ever find your body so Supergirl won't know what or who to look for." He said.

"Supergirl will figure it out."

"What are you her best friend? Guardian not enough for you? Or is there a Vigilante club?"

"Supergirl isn't a vigilante." Alex said.

"Couldn't fool me."

"Supergirl works with police." Alex pointed out.

"It won't work." The younger captor said, interrupting the conversation.

"What won't?" The older one asked.

"She keeps saying Supergirl's name in the hope she'll hear and come to the rescue." The younger one explained. "And while that might work if we were in National City or even close to it, out here there is no way she'd hear it."

"You are definitely tenacious." The older one said. "It's almost a waste that we have to kill you." He said grabbing hold of Alex's shoulder to stop her walking. "That's far enough." He added before pulling a knife and cutting the cable ties off Alex's wrists. Putting her surprise to one side Alex immediately spun and attempted to kick him. However, after all her previous escape attempts he was more than ready and punched her in her ribs before she had fully turned, resulting in Alex crumbling to the ground.

As she tried to fight off the pain she became aware of a shovel being dropped in front of her.

"Time to start digging." The older man said. When Alex remained still he said. "Let me be clear about this. You will die. I can shoot you now and leave you here to be eaten by the coyotes, chances are out here you'd never be found. Or you can dig your grave and once done I will kill you. So do you want to live for as long as it takes to dig a grave or do you want to die now?"

Seeing no other option Alex stumbled to her feet and started digging.

-00-

"Where are we?" Supergirl asked as she met Maggie outside a bar.

"The area where lowlifes go to hide." Maggie said. "I got a tip that Al Benton's drinking buddy hangs out here."

"So what's the plan?"

"Normally I'd say we go in, keep a low profile, listen in and then have a friendly chat. But seeing you are going to stick out like a sore thumb let's just go in and ask questions." Maggie said showing Supergirl a picture on her phone. "That is Craig Mason, the man we're looking for."

"Okay." Supergirl said committing the image to memory.

"And remember-" Maggie started.

"I know, I know. No threatening." Supergirl finished.

"Unless I say so." Maggie corrected as she entered the bar.

When the occupants of the bar saw who had entered all conversation stopped and everyone stared at the two women.

"Afternoon." Maggie smiled. "I'm Detective Sawyer and I think you all know my partner. I'm guessing our presence here won't be good for business so I promise as soon as we have what we need we'll go. So can anyone point me in the direction of Craig Mason?" When she was met by silence she turned to Supergirl and said. "Looks like we'll need your strength. Just tear everything out."

"Wait do you have a warrant?" The owner asked.

"Supergirl doesn't work for the police." Maggie shrugged before looking back to Supergirl and saying. "There's always a hidden room downstairs with good stuff in."

"I can see it." Supergirl confirmed using her x-ray vision. "It is under the floor over there. Want me to burn through or just rip the floor up?"

"Wait!" The owner said. "I don't want trouble. He's over there." He said pointing to a figure whose face was covered by a hood.

"Thank you." Maggie said walking over to the man who remained still.

"Wait." Supergirl called. "He's armed. Handgun and knife."

"Concealed weapons Mr Mason? That's illegal. I need you to very slowly place your hands on your head." Maggie said. Noticing everyone else in the bar seemed to be inching towards her she asked. "Anyone else breaking the law Supergirl?"

"Pretty much everyone here. Want me to relieve them of their weapons?" Supergirl asked. The statement causing everyone else to stop what they were doing and stand motionless.

"Not yet. Let's see how helpful Mason is." Maggie said carefully removing the weapons from him before leading him outside.

Once outside she asked. "Where's Benton?"

"This is about Benton?" Mason asked. "I might have known. I have no idea. But if I find him he won't be causing trouble any longer."

"Why's that?" Maggie asked.

"He stole from me. A grand."

"Where did you get that type of money from?" Maggie asked.

"Inheritance." Mason said.

"Don't believe you for a second. But right now I am more interested in Benton. Where could he have gone?"

"No idea. If he had dropped any hint he was about to steal from me I would have never have left the cash in my apartment and if I knew where he was, well he wouldn't be breathing."

"What about Scott Ridley?" Maggie asked.

"Who?" Mason asked confused.

"Scott Ridley."

"Never heard of him."

"If you hear anything from Ridley or Benton I want you to call me, immediately. Not one thought of revenge until I have spoken to them."

"Why would I help you?"

"Because they have kidnapped a Federal Agent and if you don't want to be tried as an accessory you need to help me." Maggie said handing him a card. "Off you go."

As he disappeared into the bar Supergirl asked in disbelief.

"That's it? You're letting him go?"

"Fairly sure he knows nothing. But if he does, the first thing he'll do is contact Ridley or Benton and Winn is monitoring his phone." Maggie explained. "And that is also the reason we'll soon be letting Badran go."

-00-

"Anything?" J'onn asked when Maggie and Supergirl returned to the DEO.

"Benton stole a thousand dollars from his best friend a few days ago and hasn't been seen since."

"Which explains the lack of credit card activity." J'onn commented before asking Winn.

"Any activity from Mason's phone?" Supergirl asked Winn.

"Nada."

"Have you found anything?" Maggie asked.

"Still looking and it is easier to look without everyone standing over my shoulder." Winn said. "Especially as I have now done all the standard checks like cell phones and credit cards. It appears Benton and Ridley have just dropped off the planet."

"Could they?" Maggie asked. "I mean could he be aliens and taken Alex onto a spaceship?"

"Unlikely. Unless they are identity stealing aliens, which I guess is a possibility." Winn said as Supergirl paced the control room.

"What about family?" J'onn asked.

"Already searching and so far nothing useable. I mean there is lots of information but nothing that seems helpful."

"What about connections to Alex?" Maggie asked. "Any clue why they took her?"

"None. As far as I can tell they have never met. But they could be guns for hire. I mean Alex has managed to upset a few people."

"What about a connection between Ridley and Benton?" J'onn asked.

"Nothing obvious. No shared employment history. Looks like they grew up in different areas."

"Keep searching Mr Schott." J'onn instructed.

-00-

Alex had no idea how long she had been digging. She no longer had to pretend to dig slowly, her body was so sore and her limbs so tired she barely had enough strength to move a thimbleful of dirt. When she was eventually ordered to stop she had no idea if it was because they felt the hole was deep enough or if they were just bored. Looking up at the captors she saw the elder of the two was pointing a gun at her.

"This is your last chance. Give me Guardian's identity and you can walk away." The elder man said. "Well actually we both know you won't. But if you tell us his identity and yours we will make sure your family know you won't be coming home, ever."

As he spoke the younger man's cell phone buzzed. Ignoring the disruption the older one continued. "Last chance."

When Alex remained silent he said. "Your choice." With that he aimed his gun. Just as he squeezed the trigger Alex heard the other man shout.

"No."

But by then it was too late and Alex felt the bullet rip into her body, knocking her to the ground of the recently dug grave.

_**-TBC...** _


	7. Chapter 7

When Alex woke up she was confused as to why she was alive. For a moment she wondered if she was dead, but then she felt the searing pain radiating from her stomach. The pain acted as a catalyst to focusing her mind and she raised her head enough to see the blood covering her stomach. Quickly she applied pressure to the wound and shut her eyes trying to listen for her captors. Hearing nothing apart from creaking branches and a few bird calls she opened her eyes again and looked up. Seeing that the light was fading fast she hoped that her captors had gone home for the night, although she had no idea why they would.

She knew she had two choices: to lay motionless, applying pressure to her wound, extending her life expectancy; or to try to escape. Based on the rate of blood loss she was fairly sure option two would only give her ten minutes so she chose the former and prayed that her sister would find her.

-00-

"Guys!" Winn called excitedly. "I have something."

"What?" Supergirl asked coming to stand behind Winn.

"Scott Ridley isn't Scott Ridley. That's why we can't find him." He said triumphantly.

"So who is he?" Maggie asked as she stopped scrolling through records on her laptop and approached Winn's work station.

"Dave Benton. Looks like he changed his name, well stole the identity three years ago. Back then he was wanted in connection with armed robbery. DCS tried to take his son away and the pair of them disappeared. A few weeks later he was cleared of any wrong doing in the armed robbery, which is why we couldn't match the prints in the van, but he never returned to his old life."

"Where's the son?" J'onn asked.

"Died a few weeks ago. Shot in a warehouse."

"Were we involved?" J'onn asked trying to see the connection to Alex.

"No." Winn said.

"So Al Benton is his what?" Maggie asked.

"Brother."

"How does this help?" Supergirl asked impatiently.

"Dave Benton's deceased wife's uncle owns a cabin in the National Park four hundred miles out of the city. Close to the cabin is a cell phone that just received a message from Badran."

"Where exactly?" Supergirl asked.

"Right here." Winn said pointing at the map. A second later Supergirl had disappeared as J'onn ordered.

"Alpha, Bravo teams head out in two minutes. Cattermole, you're in charge." He then turned to Maggie and said. "You're not trained for tactical landings. I can't take you. But I promise we'll get Alex back." With that he walked out of the control room, changing into his Martian form as he went before flying after Kara.

"Tell me we can track everything that's happening." Maggie said to Winn.

"We can track everything." Winn confirmed. "The strike teams have cameras and Ka- and um Supergirl will be on a radio link."

"Good. And Winn, I know who Supergirl is." Maggie said.

"You do?" Winn asked. "Okay. Good to know." Winn smiled as Kara's voice came over the radio.

"I'm nearly there. Any more info?"

"Satellites won't be in correct orbit for another twenty minutes." Winn said. "The director should be with you soon and two strike teams are heading over and Detective Sawyer is with me in the control room."

"Okay." Supergirl said landing at the cabin.

"Careful. It could be a trap." J'onn said landing next to Supergirl.

"No one is inside." Kara said, having already used her x-ray vision.

"There are footprints leading that way." J'onn said, not mentioning that the owner of one set was clearly injured.

The pair rushed through the woods following the prints. As Kara remained focused on Alex, J'onn looked for danger.

"I can hear her heartbeat." Kara suddenly exclaimed picking up speed.

"Be careful." J'onn called as he took chase.

When they finally came to a mound of dirt Kara saw the grave.

"Alex!" She cried as she moved to the side and saw her sister.

"What took," Alex started before gasping in pain. After a moment she continued. "So long."

"How bad are your hurt?" Her sister asked using her x-ray vision to look at all the breaks. "Dumb question. Don't answer. I'm going to fly you back to the DEO."

"Need to….stop….bleeding." Alex gasped.

"Okay." Supergirl said not entirely sure how. After a moment thinking she scooped Alex up in her arms and used one hand to press down on the wound before flying off and speaking over the radio.

"Winn, have Hamilton meet us in three minutes. Alex has been shot, she's bleeding badly."

"On it." Winn said.

-00-

"Any news?" J'onn asked as he entered the room Kara and Maggie were waiting in a few hours later. When Kara didn't answer Maggie said.

"Still in surgery."

"Alex is a fighter. She'll pull through." J'onn said sounding much more confident than he felt. Noticing there was still no response from Kara he moved over to her side and noticed her Supergirl uniform was bloodstained.

"Go get changed." He said gently. When she didn't respond he gently squeezed her shoulder and repeated. "Kara, go get changed."

"I don't want to leave."

"Kara, the showers are just down the hall. It will take you less than a minute. You want Alex to wake up and worry about you?"

"No."

"Well then. Go get changed."

"Okay." Kara agreed leaving Maggie and J'onn alone.

"How are you doing?" J'onn asked.

"I hate waiting." Maggie confessed.

"I think everyone does." J'onn said half smiling.

"Did you get the people who did this?" Maggie asked.

"No. They were gone. Alex was left in an open grave so my guess is they were tipped off we were coming and fled. If it was Badran's message that tipped them off they got a thirty minute head start on us. So there is a lot of ground to search. My teams are still searching though. We will find them." J'onn said.

"Any idea why she was taken?" Maggie asked.

"Not exactly. Based on her injuries it looks like she was interrogated." J'onn replied.

"I saw her when she came in. You can say tortured." Maggie said.

"Either way they were after something from her. But until we find them or she wakes up we won't know what." He said as Kara returned, dressed as Kara. As she approached J'onn she confessed.

"I haven't called Eliza."

"It's okay. I'll get her." J'onn replied.

"Thank you."

"Of course. I'll be back soon." He said giving her shoulder another squeeze before leaving.

Once J'onn had left Maggie stood and started pacing again. As she glanced at Kara and saw the younger Danvers stare at her she mumbled.

"Sorry. I'll sit."

"It's fine." Kara said as the door opened and Dr Hamilton entered the room.

"How is she?" Kara asked standing.

"Stable." Hamilton said.

"See that is one of those words that sounds like it should be good, but isn't really." Kara said.

"She lost a lot of blood. On top of that she has a broken wrist, a sprained ankle, a cracked rib and a whole lot of bruising. Not to mention a severe head wound. Her injuries are sufficient enough that we have put her in a medically induced coma." Seeing Kara's panicked look she quickly added. "This is completely normal. It will help Alex heal faster. We are just moving her now, give us five minutes then you can sit with her if you want."

"Thank you." Kara said trying to smile.

"Someone will get you when she's settled." Hamilton said before leaving.

For a moment Kara stood silently letting the news sink in. As she digested it she felt some relief that Alex had been found and was still alive, but she still felt the fear she had felt for the last few days. She then remembered she wasn't the only one who would be feeling like that.

"Are you okay?" Kara asked turning to face Maggie.

"Me? I'm not the one who has just come out of surgery." Maggie said her normal confidence missing. "You?"

"I need a hug." Kara said taking a step towards Maggie and wrapping her arms round her. Despite not being a hugger Maggie relaxed into the embrace and couldn't deny the comfort she felt.

_**-TBC...** _


	8. Chapter 8

"I've never seen Alex look so weak and helpless." Kara said to Maggie as they sat by her sister's bedside a few hours later.

"For your sake I hope she can't hear you." Maggie said attempting to smile. "Because I am fairly sure she'd kick your ass for describing her as weak or helpless."

"I think that is what she has missed most since Kal took the Kryptonite." Kara mused.

"I'm lost." Maggie said.

"The DEO used to have a special training room where Kryptonite was used to limit my powers, make me human, so Alex could train me. The first time we went in there she didn't tell me. She just punched me and sent me flying. I think she really enjoyed it."

"But no more Kryptonite rooms?"

"No. Kal, Superman, took the Kryptonite to protect us. So now Alex can't really beat me, not that she doesn't try."

"I'll bet." Maggie smiled.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you about me." Kara suddenly apologised.

"I get it. I mean you don't even like me." Maggie shrugged.

"That's not true." Kara said trying to wave off the accusation.

"When Alex introduced us at the bar you kinda glared at me. Which I have learnt is your equivalent of a death stare or DEFCON 2, DEFCON 1 being like how you were with Maxwell Lord."

"You'd hurt Alex." Kara reminded her.

"I get it. I broke your sister's heart. I wouldn't like me either. But as Supergirl you were frosty towards me, even before that."

"Yeah, I may have been a little jealous." Kara confessed.

"Jealous? Why?" Maggie asked confused.

"You and Alex had such a connection at crime scenes, you were practically finishing each other's sentences, I felt a little left out."

"That's kind of funny." Maggie smiled. "I may have been a little jealous of you, well Supergirl you."

"What? Why?"

"You and Alex were always so close."

"Well we are sisters." Kara pointed out.

"I didn't know that at the time."

"Maggie, I just want Alex to be happy and you make her happy. I'm just glad you both worked it out."

"So am I." Maggie smiled as Kara glanced at the door and saw a familiar person enter.

"Eliza." Kara said standing.

"How is she?" Eliza asked rushing to Alex's side, wrapping an arm round Kara's shoulders as she did so.

"They've induced a coma to help her heal." Kara said. "I'm sorry."

"Kara. This isn't your fault." Eliza said pulling Kara closer as her free hand gripped Alex's lifeless palm.

"Yes it is. I should protect Alex."

"Alex is quite capable of finding trouble without you." Eliza reminded her earning a soft chuckle from Maggie causing Eliza to turn and look at the detective.

"Right, sorry. Eliza this is Maggie. Maggie, Eliza." Kara introduced.

"You need some time. I'll leave you to it." Maggie said not wanting to intrude.

"Please stay." Eliza said. "Alex would want you here. She talks about you all the time."

"Literally all the time." Kara agreed.

"I need to check in with the precinct." Maggie said guessing that despite her words Eliza would want some time alone with Alex. "But I'll be back."

-00-

"Dr Danvers." Maggie said three hours later as she approached Eliza who was sitting at Alex's bedside. "I thought you might want some coffee. It's from Alex's personal stash so it's pretty good" She smiled as she handed Eliza a mug.

"Thank you. But please call me Eliza."

"Where's Kara?"

"She was needed, um, else where."

"Supergirl stuff?" Maggie guessed.

"Um yes. A school bus crashed." Eliza said looking worried and confused that Maggie knew.

"Kara told me. Don't worry I won't tell anyone."

"When she came into our lives we were so worried she would be discovered. For years we all lied and hid the truth from everyone. It is just a little strange that after all those lies everyone now seems to know." Eliza confessed before looking down at Alex and squeezing her hand tighter.

"You okay?" Maggie asked.

"Alex has always been so strong, the glue that held our family together, it is just difficult to see her looking so fragile."

"Do you want me to go?" Maggie asked feeling awkward.

"No. Alex will prefer seeing you than me when she wakes up." Eliza said.

"I don't think that's true." Maggie said sitting down.

"It is. And it is my fault. I have always pushed Alex, wanting her to be better than me. She always accepted the challenge, did what was asked for her. It was so easy to forget what she was sacrificing to do that. Instead of praising her I just pushed her harder." Eliza confessed sadly.

"I don't know all the history." Maggie said. "I mean I only found out a couple of days ago that her sister is an alien, so I get that I'm not the most qualified to say this, but Alex loves you and she knows you love her, I mean you were great about her coming out." Maggie said before feeling awkward about even discussing that with Eliza whilst Alex was lying unconscious. Picking up on her unease Eliza changed topics and said.

"So Alex said you grew up in Nebraska, why did you come to National City?"

"I needed a change. I wanted to live somewhere where I wouldn't always feel like an outcast. I tried a few cities and ended up here." Maggie explained.

"I'm guessing you and Alex met through work?" Eliza asked.

"We did. She stole my crime scene." Maggie smiled. "I mean she was pretty adamant it was her crime scene, but I still say it was in my jurisdiction."

"Any change?" Kara asked rushing into the room, still dressed as Supergirl.

"Not yet." Eliza said. "Why don't you get some food and rest."

"I'm not hungry."

"You're always hungry." Eliza reminded her. "Until Dr Hamilton reduces the amount of anaesthetic Alex won't wake up so you won't be missing anything."

"I'm fine." Kara said.

"No you're not." Eliza said standing and hugging Kara. "When Alex wakes up she is going to have long recovery and we both know she is going to be a stubborn patient, so you are going to have to be at full strength so you need to get whatever rest you can now." Pulling back and seeing Kara was beginning to waver she went on. "Alex isn't going anywhere and neither am I. Go lie down for awhile. As soon as Hamilton starts to bring her round we'll get you."

"Okay." Kara reluctantly agreed before walking over to Alex and kissing her forehead before turning, giving Eliza one last hug and leaving the room. When Kara had gone Eliza looked over to Maggie who was trying to keep a neutral expression having not expected to see Supergirl manipulated into getting some rest.

"The same goes for you." Eliza said.

"Sorry? What?" Maggie asked confused.

"You need rest."

"I'm fine. I'm used to days of stakeouts. This isn't so different."

"We both know this is very different. J'onn has set a room up for you. Get some sleep." Not used to being sent to bed Maggie just stared at Eliza for a moment before deciding that if Supergirl couldn't win she probably didn't have much chance.

"I'll get a couple of hours sleep." Maggie conceded.

Once alone with Alex, Eliza retook her seat by her daughter's bedside and held Alex's hand before saying. "We're all here for you."

-00-

"Kara." J'onn said gently from the doorway. Getting no response he moved closer to the sleeping hero and called her name again before gently shaking her shoulder.

"J'onn?" Kara asked sleepily as she rolled over, before bolting upright and asked. "Is Alex okay?"

"She's fine. Hamilton is about to reduce the sedatives so she should start to come round in the next couple of hours."

"That's great. I'll go sit with her."

"Not so fast. I've been instructed to make sure you get some breakfast before you go to Alex's room."

"Breakfast?" Kara asked confused. "But it's ….wait how long have I been asleep?"

"About ten hours. So definitely breakfast time. So my office first for food. And before you say you're not hungry your stomach has been growling whilst you've slept."

"How do you know that?" Kara asked.

"Eliza asked me to check up on you. She was worried you wouldn't sleep. To be honest I'm surprised you got any sleep over the rumbling of your stomach." He said gently smiling.

"Haven't felt like eating since Alex was taken." Kara confessed.

"Well Winn and Mon-El got breakfast, so for their egos try eating. I'll let you get ready, come to my office when you're done."

-00-

"Hey Kara!" Mon-El smiled when he saw his friend enter J'onn's office. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay."

"Well you are about to be better because we have got you an awe-some breakfast. Full of your favourites." He then noticed Maggie enter the office with J'onn and said. "There is food for you too. We have curlers."

"Crullers." Winn corrected.

"Right, Crullers." Mon-El said. "And cinnamon buns."

"And classic doughnuts." Winn added subconsciously glancing at Maggie.

"Stereotype much?" Maggie asked.

"Sorry." Winn said. "We weren't actually sure what to get you. I mean Kara was easy, but we didn't know what you liked and who doesn't like doughnuts?"

"Got enough here?" Maggie asked sarcastically as she looked at the large quantities.

"We did get more, but I got hungry." Mon-El confessed oblivious to the sarcasm. "It is a long way back from Nonaan's"

"Neither of you are allowed out of this office until you have eaten." J'onn said "So if you want to see Alex today I suggest you make a start. Seeing Kara was making no effort to pick up a bun J'onn asked. "What's wrong?"

"I don't deserve this." Kara said. "Alex is in a coma because of me."

"What are you talking about?" J'onn asked.

"Why else would she have been taken and interrogated?" Kara asked.

"Kara, we don't know why Alex was taken. It is just as likely to be DEO related. Don't blame yourself. Right now Alex needs you at full strength so have some breakfast." J'onn said.

"What about Eliza?" Maggie asked.

"She's already eaten." J'onn said.

"She preferred what she called an adult breakfast." Mon-El chipped in. "I call it De-rath Kan."

"What's that?" Maggie asked confused.

"I think he means porridge, it kind of resembles the trail left by Vartans, which was called De-rath Kan." Kara explained as she reluctantly ate a bun under J'onn's watchful gaze.

-00-

"Alex sweetie." Eliza said as Alex started to open her eyes a few hours later.

"Mom?" Alex said horsely.

"We're all here." Eliza said.

"We?" Alex asked before shutting her eyes and falling to sleep again.

"Don't worry, that's normal." Hamilton said. "She'll drift in and out for the next few hours. The fact she recognised you is very positive. Everything else is looking good so with any luck she'll be her normal difficult self soon."

"How much time does Alex spend in here?" Eliza asked worried.

"I think you'd prefer not to know." Hamilton said walking out.

"That was not reassuring." Eliza said as she turned to Kara who eventually said.

"Less time recently than she has done. And in the last few months way less time than Maggie."

-00-

"You going to stay with us this time?" Maggie asked when she saw Alex open her eyes.

"This time?" Alex asked.

"So far you have woken up and fallen back to sleep seven times."

"No I haven't… Have I?" Alex asked confused, her words slightly slurred.

"You have." Kara said.

"Kara? You okay?" Alex asked before she noticed her mother.

"Mom? What are you doing here?"

"Where else would I be? How are you feeling?"

"Fuzzy, kinda drunk."

"That will be the pain meds. Dr Hamilton has put you on a high dose." Eliza said.

"That explains the lack of pain and the shiny lights." Alex commented looking round the room before passing out again.

"That was kind of progress." Maggie said.

"If she remembers next time she wakes up." Kara said before looking at Eliza. "Are you sure this is normal?"

"It is." Eliza said hugging her. "She's been through a lot, that combined with the drugs means she will be out of it for a while yet."

_**-TBC...** _


	9. Chapter 9

"Mom? You still here?" Alex asked opening her eyes a few hours later.

"Of course I am." Eliza smiled squeezing Alex's hand. "We're all here."

"All?" Alex asked turning her head slightly. Seeing Maggie she smiled. "Hey you."

"Hey." Maggie said back.

"Shouldn't you be working? Did the lights bring you here?" Alex asked her words slightly slurred. Then suddenly she became focused as she realised she hadn't seen her sister causing her to ask.

"Kara?"

"Right here." Kara said moving to Eliza's side so Alex could see her. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay? I think."

"How about pain?" Eliza pressed. "Now isn't the time to be brave."

"Can't feel a thing." Alex said before looking back at Kara and asking. "You hurt?"

"No. Why?"

"You're frowning."

"No I'm not." Kara said.

"Yeah, you are." Alex said. "Definite frown." She then paused and randomly ask. "Did I fly? I remember flying."

"I think you are soaring high at the moment." Maggie said.

"No definitely lying down. Why am I lying? Am I in the infirmary?" Alex asked confused as she looked round. "Was I shot? I remember being shot. That sucked."

"Yes you were shot so you have to take it easy." Eliza said squeezing Alex's hand before asking. "Do you want anything?"

"No. Why is everyone so serious?" Alex asked. "Did something happen? Is J'onn okay?"

"You nearly died." Kara snapped as the stress caught up with her.

"That sucks." Alex said before asking. "Why are you so sad? Have I done something wrong?"

"No." Kara said. "You've not done anything wrong. It's my fault. I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"What happened to you." Kara said.

"Wasn't your fault." Alex said looking confused.

"Why else would they take you?" Kara asked. The question causing Alex to think for a moment before she eventually said.

"Guardian."

"The Guardian did this to you?" Kara asked.

"No. They tried to use me to get revenge on the Guardian."

"Why you?" Maggie asked confused.

"They saw me yelling at him." Alex said struggling to fight off the effects of the pain killers and sedatives.

"You were yelling at him? Why?" Kara asked confused.

"You know who it is." Maggie said.

"Yeah. I threatened it out of Winn. Wasn't that hard, he's kinda meek." Alex said yawning as her eyes got heavy.

"Winn knows?" Kara questioned.

"Course. He's the sidekick. The brain in the van. Oh, more bright lights." Alex said getting distracted by something on the ceiling.

"Who is it?" Kara asked.

"Who?" Alex asked looking back at Kara.

"Guardian." Kara clarified.

"Ohh, he's not told you has he?" Alex said vaguely aware she shouldn't be speaking.

"Who is it Alex?" Kara demanded.

"James."

"James Olsen? My friend James?" Kara said slowly. "Is the Vigilante? The Guardian. He's the reason you are hurt?" She asked before storming out of the room.

-00-

"You okay?" Maggie asked as she joined Kara on a balcony. "Sorry, stupid question. You want to talk?"

"What I really want to do right now is punch James for being so stupid, but I am so angry I know I can't control my power so I am trying to calm down." Kara seethed as Maggie noticed the hand shaped deformation in the hand rail that Kara was gripping. Kara then turned to Maggie and asked. "Can you arrest them?"

"I can and after kicking their asses I'd like nothing more, but seeing how they are your friends do you really want me to?" Maggie asked.

"Yes, no, I don't know." Kara said as her head dropped to her chest.

"Want my advice?" Maggie questioned.

"Sure."

"Get some sleep. Come back fresh and calm tomorrow. There is no need to rush into a decision about James and Winn. You don't even have to talk to them anytime soon. In fact if you speak to them now you may say something you'd regret. So take your time, think things through. Plus it will make them sweat."

"Thanks." Kara said with a weak smile.

"Anytime." Maggie smiled back.

"I'm sorry." Kara suddenly said confusing Maggie.

"For what?"

"Making your life so difficult, breaking the rules, getting you into trouble." Kara listed.

"I get why you did what you did. At times there was nothing I wanted more than to beat the crap out of some of the people we talked to. Alex is really lucky to have you in her life."

"No she is lucky to have both of us." Kara smiled.

"I have to admit I'm kind of jealous. I would have loved to have someone like you looking out for me." Maggie confessed.

"You do. You have Alex and she makes my protectiveness look like..like...I actually can't think of a good analogy right now, but my point is Alex is way more protective. And for what it's worth you have me." Kara smiled.

"Thanks." Maggie smiled.

"No, I really need to thank you."

"For what?"

"Stopping me do something I'd regret. I was so scared when Alex was missing and I just got so angry."

"Everyone gets angry." Maggie said.

"I don't have that luxury. If I lose my temper people get hurt."

"So what do you do to let off steam?"

"Punch cars." Kara said before clarifying. "Not owned ones. I kind of have a warehouse with scrapped cars in that I hang from the ceiling and punch."

"Wow, that's different." Maggie commented. "Does it help?"

"Yes, until it doesn't."

"I know Alex is out of commission for awhile, but if you want to get a drink or talk you can call me anytime." Maggie said.

"Thank you." Kara said hugging Maggie again.

-00-

"You are the Guardian's sidekick?" J'onn growled as he marched up to Winn.

"What? Me? Have you met me? Seriously why would you think that? I mean look at me, do I look like hero material?" Winn said trying and failing to look innocent.

"The Guardian is no hero." J'onn said.

"Well he does fight crime and keep the streets safer." Winn said.

"He is a vigilante and he is responsible for what happened to Alex."

"What?" Winn asked shocked.

"Alex was taken to force Guardian out. Only he didn't come out and Alex refused to give up his identity so she nearly died."

"Does Kara know?" Winn asked panicking.

"She does. And if I were you I would stay away from her until she has calmed down. Not even when she was under the influence of Red Kryptonite was she this angry. And now Mr Schott you have a choice. You can either remain employed at the DEO, which will require you to sever all ties with the Guardian, or you may join his foolish criminal crusade. If it is the former and I ever find out you have helped him or anyone else I have not given you permission to help you will find yourself in a prison so far away from civilisation you would have more chance of finding your way to Krypton than back to this city. If it is the latter you may leave now. Either way Mr Olsen will never step foot in one of my facilities again." J'onn said before storming off.

-00-

"How are you feeling?" Kara asked when Alex opened her eyes several hours later.

"A little less high." Alex said. "You?"

"Fine."

"Really, then why do you have your Kara crinkle?"

"My what?"

"Your Kara crinkle."

"I think you are still a little high." Kara said.

"Possibly, but this is a thing. Mon-El named it. Oh, you're mad."

"Not about that." Kara said.

"Then what?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kara asked. "About James and Winn."

"Because Winn promised he would tell you and I thought you would prefer to hear it from him. If it makes you feel better I head slapped him, hard, when he told me." Seeing Kara wasn't looking appeased she added. "I'm sorry."

"I know. I just hate that you lied to me again and you got hurt because of their stupidity." Kara said.

"I'm going to be okay." Alex said. "But you need some rest. Go home."

"I don't want to leave you."

"I'm not going anywhere." Alex reminded her. "Seriously go home. I will call if I need anything."

"You sure?" Kara asked.

"I'm sure."

"Okay. I'll be back in a few hours. I love you." She said gently kissing a non-bruised part of Alex's head.

"Love you too. And Kara don't watch Lucifer without me."

"No promises." Kara smiled before leaving. As she walked out she passed Maggie and said. "Look after her."

"Of course." Maggie smiled before entering Alex's room. When Alex saw her she asked her.

"You okay?"

"You're the one with a stomach that resembles Swiss Cheese." Maggie pointed out.

"You look tired." Alex said.

"If you think I look bad I suggest you don't look in a mirror for awhile." Maggie said squeezing Alex's hand.

"Fairly sure I feel worse than I look." Alex said.

"That is what happens when you manage to get yourself kidnapped, beaten and shot."

"That wasn't really part of my plan." Alex said.

"That's good to know." Maggie commented.

"Thank you." Alex said as tiredness set in again.

"For what?" Maggie asked.

"Finding me."

"That was your sister." Maggie reminded her.

"Only after you figured out who took me." Alex pointed out as her mind picked up on what Maggie said but didn't quite process it.

"Well I was never going to let you die out there." Maggie said rubbing her thumb over the back of Alex's hand.

"You don't have to stay." Alex said.

"I know. But right now there is nowhere I'd rather be. Now get some rest."

_**-TBC...** _


	10. Chapter 10

"She knows." Winn said walking into James's office and shutting the door behind him.

"Who knows what?" Jams asked looking up.

"Kara, knows you are the Guardian."

"I thought we agreed to tell her together." James said.

"Well Alex didn't get that memo." Winn said.

"Alex told Kara?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because we are the reason she was taken and nearly died." Winn explained.

"What?"

"Alex was being used as bait. They were after Guardian."

"Why?" James asked confused.

"She didn't say, but I think I figured it out and you aren't going to like it."

"Okay." James said.

"Seriously, you are not going to like it. You need to sit." Winn said.

"Okay." James said sitting on the couch.

"Three weeks ago you chased after some bank robbers through the old docks." Winn started.

"I remember." James said.

"When you stopped them, there was a fight, when they were shooting at you."

"The suit worked like it was meant to and the bullets bounced off." James recalled.

"Some of those bullets or bullets that didn't hit you at all went through the side of a building where some kids were playing. One kid, the son of one of the guys who took Alex was hit. He died. The guy blames you, well Guardian and took Alex to find out who you are. Alex didn't tell them anything, but she paid the price and Kara is really angry."

"I need to talk to her." James said.

"Well Kara needs not to see us right now, so give her some space."

"If we talk I can explain." James said.

"No. She needs time. You need to keep your distance." Winn said. When James didn't argue further Winn added. "Also Maggie knows."

"Is she going to arrest us?" James asked.

"I don't know. Seeing her girlfriend is lying in the infirmary right now because of us I'm trying to avoid her." Winn confessed. "There's something else, J'onn gave me a choice. Give up helping you or give up the DEO."

"What are you going to do?" James asked.

"I'm sorry. But Kara needs me. I need to be there for her."

-00-

"Eliza? What are you doing here?" Kara asked when she returned home and found her foster mother sitting in her lounge. "I thought you had gone to a hotel?"

"I did. But I wanted to see you. Come sit." Eliza said patting the couch causing Kara to put her keys down before moving over to Eliza and dropping down next to her. Once she had sat down Eliza asked. "How are you doing?"

"Me? I'm fine. I'm not the one lying in an infirmary. There is no need to worry about me."

"I will always worry about you and Alex. It is part of being a mother." She said. "And unlike your sister you can't lie to me so I know you are not okay."

"I was so scared when we couldn't find her. And then when we did find her I thought she was going to die. She was so pale and there was so much blood." Kara said as silent tears rolled down her face causing Eliza to pull her into her arms.

"She is going to be fine thanks to you."

"I didn't even know she was missing for a day." Kara confessed. "I keep letting her down."

"Kara you are not letting anyone down." Eliza assured her just as there was a knock at the door. Confused Kara lowered her glasses and looked over to the sound using her x-ray vision. When she saw who it was she sighed before standing and saying. "It's Mon-El."

"Hey Kara." He grinned when Kara opened the door..

"Mon-El, why are you here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. Winn said you needed a friend and it wasn't a good idea for you to see him." He said before noticing Eliza. Smiling widely he greeted. "Dr Danvers! I mean Eliza. It is so good to see you again."

"Mon-El." Eliza smiled.

"I can see you have all you need so I will go." Mon-El said to Kara. "But e-post if you need anything."

"E-mail." Kara corrected.

"Yes that one."

"Wait. You have an e-mail account? Does J'onn know?"

"Winn set me up." Mon-El said. "Although I am not sure why as I don't have anyone to converse with. My in-crate is always empty. None of the women I have met in the bar want to give me their address. They say they are not looking for that kind of commitment."

"No doubt." Kara said.

"Right, well I will see you tomorrow. Goodbye Eliza." He called before Kara shut the door.

"He so has a crush on you." Eliza smiled.

"He was kind of adamant he didn't." Kara said. "Although he did kiss me. Add to that he is a Daxamite who knows what goes through his head." Kara said flopping down on the couch next to Eliza who wrapped an arm round her.

-00-

"Hey." Kara smiled when she saw Alex open her eyes the following day.

"Hey."

"How are you feeling?"

"I wish I had your healing powers." Alex said trying not to grimace.

"Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm good. Where is everyone?"

"J'onn is running down some leads on the guys who took you and Maggie is talking to Eliza."

"She is? Why?" Alex asked looking worried.

"The two wanted to get to know each other." Kara shrugged.

"Why?" Alex asked feeling her blood pressure rise.

"Because they both care for you." Kara said. "And Maggie couldn't wait to hear about all the pre-teen stories Eliza had. And Eliza really wanted to hear about your life here." Seeing Alex had started to pale Kara quickly said. "I'm just joking. Maggie is at work and Eliza will be here soon."

"So they're not talking?" Alex asked.

"Well they're not not talking. But right now they're not talking with each other." Kara said before squeezing Alex's hand and saying. "I'm sorry."

"For giving me heart failure just now?" Alex asked.

"No."

"Then for what?" Alex asked now completely lost.

"Taking so long to find you."

"Knowing that you were looking was enough to keep me going." Alex smiled.

"I'm also sorry my friends got you into this mess."

"That's not on you." Alex said. "And if you blame yourself I will beat them up harder than I'm already planning on."

"There's something you need to know." Kara said. "But I need you not to be mad at me."

"What have you done?" Alex asked.

"Well the thing is, when we were looking for you, I got really upset and I may have done some things I shouldn't have. Maggie stopped me doing anything really stupid, but I kinda lost her trust so I told her."

"Told her what?" Alex asked struggling to follow.

"That I'm Supergirl."

"You told her?" Alex asked trying to sit up, ending up wincing in pain.

"Please be careful." Kara said.

"I'm fine." Alex said taking a few deep breaths. "So you told her?"

"Yeah."

"How did she take it?"

"Pretty well."

"Is she mad at me?"

"I don't think so. At the time her worry for you was far greater than anything else. And when we spoke while you were in a coma she seemed pretty cool with it."

-00-

"Any luck finding the Benton brothers?" Maggie asked when she returned to the DEO.

"Not yet. The cell Badran contacted was left in the woods so we have no way of tracking them." J'onn said. "I take it Badran hasn't told you anything useful?"

"No. He claims he contacted Al Benton to warn him that Alex was a Federal Agent. Since then he hasn't heard anything from them. Winn checked his phone and email records and can't find proof that he is lying."

"We did manage to track the van they took to the cabin. It was abandoned thirty miles away." J'onn said. "I have a team looking for cars that were stolen from that area. If we get a hit I'll let you know."

"I've got people patrolling their old hang outs in the city in case they return." Maggie said.

"I've also had Mr Schott place a tracker on Olsen's Guardian suit so we can track him. If the Bentons do go after him at least we can find them that way." J'onn said.

"Are you bringing Olsen into this? We could use him as bait."

"I don't trust him." J'onn said. "If we get proof the Bentons are back in the city then maybe I'll use him. But for now keeping some separation between him and Kara seems to be the best option."

-00-

"Hey." Maggie smiled as she entered Alex's room. "Where is everyone?"

"Managed to persuade them to go home and get some rest." Alex said. "Kara was starting to pace a hole in the floor."

"You want me to go too?" Maggie asked.

"Actually, I'd like the company." Alex said.

"Something wrong?" Maggie asked picking up on Alex's unease.

"No. Yes. Maybe. I keep having flashbacks." Alex confessed looking awkward.

"After what you went through that's normal." Maggie said.

"Not for me."

"Even for Danvers of the uber shady DEO." Maggie said.

"You don't understand." Alex said. "I don't have that luxury."

"I know your sister is an alien, but I don't think being human is classed as a luxury." Maggie said.

"That's not what I meant. I'm meant to be better than that."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. It's normal." Maggie said. "And even you must have had nightmares from all the weird crap you see." When Alex gave an almost invisible nod Maggie asked. "How have you dealt with nightmares and flashbacks before?"

"Alcohol." Alex stated.

"That's healthy." Maggie said sarcastically. "And not on the table today. I heard normal people talk."

"Never really been an option for me." Alex said. "I mean I don't want to be benched, or freak Kara out, or want people to think I'm weak."

"Firstly, you are going to be benched for the foreseeable future regardless. Secondly I get that you want to protect Kara, but she'll pick up something is wrong. Thirdly I'm not going to judge you and I know you are anything but weak. So I'm here for you, whenever you're ready to talk."

"Thank you." Alex said a stray tear rolling down her face. "Will you stay with me until I fall to sleep?"

"I'm not going anywhere." Maggie smiled.

_**-TBC...** _


	11. Chapter 11

"Weren't they for me?" Alex asked as she opened her eyes and saw Maggie and Kara eat some of the chocolates that had been left for her.

"They're bad for you." Kara said while chewing.

"Besides you are just lying on your ass all day so it is not like you need the energy." Maggie smiled. "Some of us have been fighting crime."

"And saving the Earth." Kara piped in.

"I am more than happy not to lie on my ass all day." Alex said trying to sit up.

"Alex, you are meant to be resting." Eliza said choosing to enter the room at that moment. "And please watch your language."

"Yeah, delicate Kryptonian ears here." Kara smiled earning an eye roll from Alex who asked.

"Shouldn't those delicate Kryptonian ears be talking to a certain Daxamite? Unless you have solved those issues in my absence."

"That's a low blow." Kara pointed out. "And no those issues are still there."

"What issues?" Maggie asked.

"He kissed me, but doesn't remember it."

"Claims he doesn't remember it." Alex corrected.

"You think he's lying?" Eliza asked.

"His memory is pretty clear on everything else that happened when he had the virus." Alex pointed out.

"With my track record over the last year him forgetting would be right up there with normal." Kara sighed.

"I'm sure it is not that bad." Maggie said.

"Kiss number one was followed by me being kidnapped by Bizarro, led to me dumping Adam, upsetting Cat and being demoted to assistant number two whilst having to work with someone who hated me so much she screamed me out of a window. Kiss number two resulted in me freaking out and Winn not talking to me for weeks. He and only really started talking to me again after I caught him in a very compromising position in a stationery cupboard with the woman who would scream me out of a window. Kiss number three was immediately followed by James turning into a mindless zombie and the world nearly ending and kiss number four Mon-El can't even remember. I think I'm cursed." Kara said as Eliza wrapped an arm round her.

"Mild amnesia seems to be an improvement." Maggie pointed out before Alex asked.

"Do you want him to remember?"

"I don't know. I just want a simple life."

"You're an alien with a dual identity." Maggie pointed out.

"Simple for me life." Kara corrected.

"Even if he doesn't remember, he still likes you." Eliza said.

"Fairly sure he doesn't. But that is for the best anyway I mean he is from Daxam so it is not like it would ever work between us."

"Your two species aren't….um...compatible?" Maggie asked.

"Think more Romeo and Juliet." Alex said. "Krypton and Daxam were Mortal enemies."

"For a mortal enemy he was working really hard trying to get information on who had taken Alex." Maggie said. "And he got you a story."

"What story?" Alex asked.

"He uncovered a money laundering operation." Kara said.

"Wow, even Mon-El is achieving more than I am." Alex said.

"Not everything needs to be a competition." Eliza said. "Right now you need to rest."

"And I need to finish my next story before Snapper fires me. I'll see you later." Kara said kissing Alex's head.

"Don't work too hard." Eliza said as Kara walked past. She then turned her attention back to Alex and asked. "Do you need another pillow? Those are looking flat. I'll go see what I can find."

"I'm fine." Alex called after her but she was already gone.

"You okay?" Maggie asked. "You look concerned."

"I'm just not used to mom running round after me."

"Well you scared the hell out of her. Out of all of us." Maggie said.

"Wasn't my intention." Alex said grimacing as she shifted in her bed. "So I hear you and Kara have been talking."

"We have." Maggie said. "She's nice and she adores you. But you could have warned me she was a hugger."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Alex said.

"I figured it our pretty quickly. The whole being engulfed in her arms was a give away." Maggie said.

"I didn't mean that. I meant I'm sorry I didn't tell you she was Supergirl."

"I was kind of hoping she wouldn't tell you she told me. I was going to torment you for a while." Maggie confessed.

"Harsh Sawyer. Remember I'm on my sick bed."

"Never mind. She told me plenty of other things for me to hold over you." Maggie smiled.

"Oh god." Alex groaned. "What did she say?"

"Plenty." Maggie grinned. "Many interesting stories. Although none as interesting as what I learned from Maxwell Lord."

"You spoke to Max?" Alex asked surprised. "How? Why?"

"He's back in the city and seemed like a good suspect. Kara was pretty convinced he was involved. During her less than calm conversation with him he talked about how you smashed his head into a desk and illegally detained him."

"He deserved it. He threatened my family." Alex explained.

"That's what Kara said." Maggie replied. "I'm starting to think you are a bad influence on her."

"Don't let mom hear you say that." Alex said.

"So can I get you anything?"

"A way out of here?" Alex asked hopefully.

"No can do. J'onn has laid down the law on that. Anything else?"

"Real clothes would be nice."

"That I can do." Maggie smiled.

"Thanks. There's a key in my desk."

-00-

"Miss Danvers?" Max smiled when his assistant showed Kara into his office. When the door shut he asked. "What do I owe this pleasure to? Or is it time to threaten me again? If it is going to be a recurring thing I am sure my assistant can put something in my schedule."

"I came to apologise." Kara said. "I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions about you. I'm sorry for accusing you of being involved in Alex's disappearance."

"That's very magnanimous of you." Max said. "I assume this change of heart means you have found Alex?"

"We have."

"Is she okay?"

"She will be." Kara said.

"That's good. Regardless of what you think of me I would hate for something to happen to your sister." Max said before asking. "So now your sister is safe can we talk trains?"

"You really want me to write an article on your new train?" Kara asked suspiciously.

"I do. I love trains and want others to enjoy them too." Max smiled. "Although in the interests of fostering a new more positive relationship, I do have ulterior motives."

"Which are?" Kara asked.

"I don't like the idea of aliens roaming the Earth with powers. A friend today could well be a slaver tomorrow. However, you did save all of us, almost at the cost of your own life. So I will concede that maybe your intentions are more honest than I originally thought. And although uncle Non was insane, he did make me refocus my research for saving the Earth. I mean he wasn't wrong we, as a race, are destroying the Earth. We pump chemicals into the atmosphere with no real understanding of the effects. We are stripping mines and forests bare. All the while we starve half the population and overfeed the rest. I have always been of the belief that we need to help ourselves. Face our problems on our own. Perhaps I was wrong. Perhaps we need help and perhaps you can help. But not with hope, as noble as that was."

"Then how?"

"Technology."

"I don't understand." Kara said.

"Your uncle created and distributed a signal that controlled the city." Seeing Kara's horrified face he added. "Relax, I don't want another Myriad. People need to accept they need to change. We can't just impose change."

"Then what are you after?"

"He managed to power the signal using Kryptonian technology. Something the size of a tennis ball has the capability of powering the city. We could overnight turn off our reactors. The availability of free energy will allow us to concentrate on bigger problems."

"You want me to give you a Omegahedron?" Kara asked.

"Why do you have one?" Max questioned. "From the glare I'll take that as a no. But no I wasn't suggesting you give me one. I doubt you would trust me with such power. I was hoping you could teach me about them, the physics behind them. I am not after an answer now, I just want you to consider it. But in the mean time let's talk trains."

-00-

As Maggie reached Alex's apartment she heard a noise coming from inside. Knowing that no one should be there she drew her gun and listened. Content the noise was not coming from close to the door she took out the key that Alex had given her and silently opened the apartment. Looking round and seeing no one but still hearing noises she followed the sound to the bedroom, keeping her gun raised. When she saw a figure with their back to her she glanced round looking for anyone else before saying quietly but firmly.

"Put your hands on your head and turn round slowly."

"Maggie?" Winn asked spinning round.

"I said slowly." Maggie said keeping the gun trained on him, wondering why he was there.

"Don't shoot. This isn't what it looks like."

"Really, because it looks like one of the people responsible for Alex lying in a hospital bed is now breaking into her apartment."

"While that is technically true, there's a good reason." Winn said still holding his hands above his head.

"Start speaking." Maggie ordered.

"Well, like you said it is kind of my fault what happened to Alex."

"Kind of?" Maggie asked.

"Ok. Definitely my fault." Winn corrected nervously. "Anyway, I know Alex will be off her feet for awhile and needs bed rest, which she will hate, because she really doesn't like sitting around doing nothing. It will drive her crazy. From you expression I am guessing you know that."

"If your plan is to babble until I no longer feel the need to shoot you, it's not working." Maggie cut in.

"That wasn't my plan." Winn said. "But I'll get to the point. So as I was saying Alex is going to go crazy so I'm installing a TV in her bedroom. Fully connected to Netflix so she can watch what she wants. I mean it's not a great TV, just 42 inches, but-"

"Forty-two inches?" Maggie asked. "That's like ten bigger than mine."

"Wow, that's small. That's like nineties small." Winn said earning a glare from Maggie.

"Breaking into someone's apartment is creepy. Then drilling holes in their bedroom wall even creepier." Maggie said.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Winn said.

_**-TBC...** _


	12. Chapter 12

"Can we talk?" Kara asked as she approached J'onn.

"Sure." The Martian replied leading Kara into a meeting room. "We still don't have any good leads on the Benton brothers." He said shutting the door assuming that was why Kara wanted to speak with him. "It looks like as soon as they discovered Alex was a government Agent they went into hiding."

"I figured. But that's not why I want to talk."

"Alex?" He guessed.

"No. Do you know what happened to the Omegahedron Non used?"

"No, why?" J'onn asked surprised by the question.

"I may be being paranoid but I think Maxwell Lord may have gotten his hands on it."

"You have proof?"

"No. He was just asking a lot of questions about it." Kara said. "I was hoping we had it here and it was safe."

"No. General Lane secured all the scenes, at the time I was still technically a prisoner. If it was found he'd have it. Damn it, I should have paid more attention." J'onn said.

"It's not your fault." Kara said.

"I will make enquires, see if we can find it." J'onn said. "In the mean time be very careful around Lord."

"I always am."

"And Kara, don't mention this to your sister."

"Wasn't planning to." She assured him. "Alex is going to be difficult enough as it is."

-00-

"Hey." Winn said from the doorway to Alex's room the following day.

"Hey." Alex said looking over. When Winn continued to loiter she said. "You can come in. It's not like I can beat you up right now."

"Right, yeah. Look Alex, I'm sorry."

"I know. But my forgiveness will come a lot easier than Kara's."

"I know and I will make it up to her."

"Make sure you do, or I will kick your ass." Alex said. "More than I am already going to do."

"I never wanted this. We thought we were helping." Winn said.

"I know." Alex replied.

"I'm not sure you do." Winn said. "Do you know why they were after Guardian?"

"They never said exactly. It sounded like they thought he killed someone."

"James stopped some bank robbers a few weeks ago. There was a fight and they fired guns. A kid got shot and died. We never knew."

"Does James know now?" Alex asked.

"Yeah."

"How'd he take it?"

"Badly. He's is trying to find them. He's actively trying to draw them out."

"You've got to stop him." Alex said. "They were pretty sure they had a way of killing him."

"I don't really have any sway with him right now."

"You're his sidekick."

"Former sidekick. The Director gave me a choice, I chose to stay here. But I am no longer allowed contact with the Guardian. Even if I was, after choosing to stay here James is not exactly listening to me."

"Winn, you have to tell Kara." Alex said. "If James is going out there he is in danger and if something happens to him Kara won't forgive herself."

-00-

"Kara, we need to talk." Winn said several hours later when he had finally built up the courage to talk to her.

"No we don't. You were quite happy not talking about your hobby, why change that now?" Kara pointed out as she kept walking.

"And I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you, but I didn't want you to react like this. But you can ignore me and hate me for it, but first I need to tell you something."

"What?" Kara said stopping to look at him.

"Since I told James I wasn't helping anymore he has gone it alone. He's been looking for the people who took Alex. He's leaving messages trying to draw them out. Today he placed a full page advert in the Tribune telling them to meet where it all happened. Now I can't get hold of him and I am worried he is going to get himself killed. Maybe you don't care, but if you do, I know you'd prefer to help."

"Where are are they meeting?" Kara asked.

"I would guess the old docks." Winn said.

"Why?"

"Long story short, James was there trying to catch some bank robbers. They fired gun and ended up killing a kid. The kid was the son of one of the guys who took Alex."

"If you hear anything let me know." Kara said hurrying out of the DEO. "Call Maggie and tell her to meet me there."

-00-

By the time Supergirl arrived at the docks James was already battling with the two men. Although, it was not so much a battle as a slaughter as James lay on the ground electricity flowing through his suit immobilising him.

"Stop." Supergirl commanded as she landed in front of Guardian.

"Leave. This isn't your business." One of armed men said.

"Yes it is." Supergirl said as she used her heat vision to destroy the weapon.

"My son is dead because of him." He shouted as he clasped his hand in pain.

"And you tortured and tried to kill an innocent person." Supergirl countered making sure she shielded James who lay unmoving on the ground.

"She protected him." He said as the other man took out another weapon and aimed it at Supergirl.

"Please, I don't want to hurt you. But he took Andy from us. Andy was such a good kid, so much potential and now he's gone. Needlessly." The younger of the men said as his shaky hands aimed the weapon.

"Killing Guardian won't bring him back. Neither will torturing innocent people." Supergirl said not noticing the first man had shifted a few feet to her left and drawn another weapon.

"Dave no." The younger of the two shouted causing Supergirl to turn and see the weapon being pointed at James. In a flash she was standing in front of Dave Benton and pulling the weapon out of his hands. As he tried to fight her she gripped his arms and held him still fighting her urge to punch him for all he had done.

"Right now I really want to throw you through that wall so give me a reason." Supergirl snarled. Her tone causing Dave Benton to stop moving.

"We can take it from here" Maggie said rushing over, wanting to get the men away from Kara before she lost her temper.

Kara turned to Guardian who was slowly sitting beginning to sit up. She watched for a second to make sure he was okay and then turned away and flew off leaving James alone.

-00-

"Hi." Kara said entering Alex's room the following day.

"Something you want to tell me?" Alex asked.

"No. Why? Should there be?" Kara asked confused. "I mean I thought Maggie would have filled you in on the Bentons. She said she was coming round to get you to ID them."

"She did and I did. But that's not what I meant." Alex said.

"It's not? What do you think I want to tell you then?" Kara said perplexed. "Is this about Max?"

"Your interrogation?" Alex asked. "No."

"Then what?"

"You tell me." Alex said pointing to a copy if the CatCo magazine. "I read your article. 'The true cost of heroes' You were pretty damning on The Guardian and Supergirl."

"It's all true. Both James and I have caused damage to the city and the people in it."

"Kara you try to help people. You nearly died during Myriad protecting the Earth." Alex pointed out.

"That doesn't justify all the harm I've done. Mon-El saw it. He said I wasn't selfless. And that I'm Supergirl as I love the attention I get and I love people loving me."

"Perhaps he should try being a hero for awhile." Alex said.

"I think he was right."

"Kara, there is nothing wrong with feeling appreciated." Alex said.

"Do you remember when you introduced me to 'The Outer Limits'?" Kara asked seemingly changing subjects.

"I do." Alex said.

"There was a quote that stuck with me. 'The true measure of a hero is when a man lays down his life with the knowledge that those he saves will never know.' That doesn't describe me. It describes you. You are the hero. You do so much to protect the Earth, but you can't tell anyone about it."

"Well I can tell you." Alex pointed out.

"You were willing to die to protect James and we would have never have known why."

"I didn't do it to protect James. I did it to protect you." Alex said. "I didn't want you getting hurt."

"That's kind of proving my point." Kara said.

"Kara, it doesn't matter who gets the credit for what. At the end of the day the important thing is you have a heart of a hero. Never forget that. What I do I do because of you, not because I have to but because you make me a better person." Alex then shifted on the bed slightly and held out her arm. "Come here. I need a hug."

Not needing a second invitation Kara sat on the bed next to Alex and gently hugged her.

"What are you doing about Winn and James?" Alex eventually asked.

"Space and time."

"And more specifically?" Alex asked.

"Ignoring James. Although I did tell Kal who didn't take it so well and he's dealing with him."

"Dealing how?" Alex asked.

"Don't know. Didn't care enough to ask. All I know is if I see him I will do something that I may end up regretting. Although last night he looked kind of defeated. I actually started to feel sorry for him."

"He may be an idiot, but he never wanted anyone to get hurt." Alex said before asking. "And Winn?"

"I don't know. I miss him, but I'm still angry with him. Does that make me hypocritical? I mean I hid the fact I was an alien from him."

"Slightly different." Alex said. "But only you can decide what to do. Either way I'm still going to kick their collective asses when I get out of here."

"If Maggie hasn't beaten you to it, or arrested them. She seemed unsure on how to punish them. But I get the feeling I wouldn't want to be in their shoes." Kara said.

-00-

"Would you like a drink?" Mon-El offered as he joined Kara on the balcony.

"Not really."

"It may give you a fresh perspective."

"And you think I need a fresh perspective?" Kara asked.

"I do and not just because you are from Krypton." Mon-El said.

"Why?"

"You told me that I should use my powers for good. To help people of this world. So why when James Olsen helps people do you criticise?"

"He has no powers, it is not safe."

"You leap into danger." Mon-El reminded her. "You're not angry he places himself in danger. I mean Alex does it all the time and you actively encourage me to do it, which I don't believe is because you hate me as I am from Daxam." Mon-El smiled.

"If he really thought it was the right choice, why did he lie about it?" Kara asked.

"I think you have discovered the problem."

"What?"

"You are not angry that James is the Guardian." Mon-El said.

"Kinda am."

"No, no you're not. You are angry because he hid it from you."

"I do hate secrets." Kara agreed. "We were meant to be friends. I mean we even kind of, almost dated, but he didn't trust me enough to tell me. But his actions nearly got Alex killed." She said as she looked at Mon-El and saw his expression. "You think I should forgive him?"

"Of course not. You are a Kryptonian, we all know Kryptonians are not capable of forgiveness." Mon-El smiled. The comment earning a gentle punch from Kara. "What I think is if you are going to be angry at him, be angry at him for the right reasons."

"You know for a Daxamite you can be very insightful at times." Kara said.

"Well I am full of surprises." Mon-El grinned.

"I still hate lies." Kara said.

For a moment Mon-El remained, then he looked at Kara and said.

"Kara, there is something I want to tell you about Daxam."

"That you are better at the whole forgiving thing than Krypton?" Kara asked.

"Well yes, but this is something else."

"Supergirl!" One of the DEO agents said rushing out to the balcony. "There is a massive fire by the Sacred Heart Hospital. If it isn't brought under control it will spread to the hospital."

"On it." She said jumping off the balcony.

_**-TBC...** _


	13. Chapter 13

Alex made it as far as her bedroom door before realising moving had been a mistake. Rather than compound the error she slid down the wall and sat on the floor waiting for Kara to show up, hoping it wouldn't be a long wait. However, the wait was longer than she had anticipated and she found herself falling to sleep. Finally she was abruptly awoken by Kara screaming her name.

"Hey Kara." Alex said opening her eyes.

"What's wrong? What happened? Why are you on the floor?" Kara asked immediately scanning Alex for new injuries.

"Felt like a change of scenery." Alex said.

"To the floor?"

"To the lounge, only it was a little more effort than I thought."

"You aren't meant to move." Kara said her voice rising. "You are meant to lie in bed and rest. No moving without help. What were you thinking? What if you had fallen and hit your head? How hard is it to follow a simple instruction?" Kara ranted. "All you had to do was lie in bed, but you couldn't even do that." As she leaned down to pick Alex up she touched her arm and added. "And you're freezing! Seriously Alex what if I hadn't come over?" She asked as she picked Alex up and carried her to the lounge. "Why can't you look after yourself for once? Is it too much to ask that you put yourself first?" As she placed a confused Alex on the couch she asked. "Why is it that you can be so intelligent at times and so pig headedly stupid at others?"

"Well-" Alex started only for Kara to ignore her and keep ranting.

"Do you want to hurt yourself? Why can't you listen to everyone and say safe? Seriously Alex, sometimes it is like you just want to invite trouble into your life. Do you think we enjoy watching you fight for your life? Because we don't. And you may think you have to be strong all the time, but there is nothing wrong with admitting you are in pain. But you can't do that can you? You just have to shut everyone out, prove you are better than everyone else. But you know what? We all know that already so stop trying to prove it. For once be normal and accept that you need help rather than running into trouble. What if I hadn't come round? What would you have done? Crawled onto the street? Jump out of the window? Tear your stitches out for fun?"

"Kara, that's enough." Eliza said gently as she entered the apartment.

"But she-" Kara started to explain as she turned to face Eliza.

"I know, I heard. But it's okay. Alex is okay." Eliza said calmly glancing at Alex who was looking confused. "Why don't we go and get some take out and we'll have a family dinner?"

"Someone has to look after Alex. She can't be trusted by herself." Kara said.

"Maggie is just outside." Eliza said trying to usher Kara out of the apartment as a perplexed Alex sat on the couch.

"We'll see you later Sweetie." Eliza said to Alex as she led Kara from the apartment smiling at Maggie on the way out.

"What the hell did you do?" Maggie asked as she stepped inside the apartment and shut the door.

"You heard that?" Alex asked.

"Pretty sure the whole block heard it." Maggie said. "And I thought your sister was pissed with Maxwell Lord. So what happened? You try going to work? Rearrange your apartment? Invite all the bad aliens here so you could kick their asses?"

"Tried walking from the bed to the lounge." Alex said. "It was harder than I thought so I sat down and waited for Kara to help me the rest of the way and that caused the meltdown. But that's not the worse part." Alex said.

"What's the worse part?"

"I really need the bathroom."

"You couldn't have decided that before walking across your apartment?" Maggie asked as she helped Alex up.

"That was five hours ago." Alex pointed out.

-00-

"You want to talk about what that was all about?" Eliza asked as she and Kara walked through the park.

"Alex is just so stubborn. Why won't she ask for help?"

"Alex has always been and will always be stubborn." Eliza reminded Kara. "But you have never yelled at her like that before." When she didn't get a response from Kara she grabbed her hand and tugged causing Kara to turn and face her. "What's the real problem?" Eliza asked.

"When I saw her in the grave she was bleeding so badly and her heartbeat wasn't right I was so scared I was going to lose her. And then I find out she nearly died because of my friends and I just couldn't stop thinking how much better Alex's life would have been if I hadn't been in it."

"Kara, you listen to me. Alex probably would want to change parts of her life, have things play out differently. But the one thing I know she would never change is you coming into our lives. She loves you."

"Then why won't she talk to me?" Kara asked.

"What do you mean?" Eliza questioned.

"She keeps telling me she's fine, but she's not. She's having nightmares and flashbacks. But she won't tell me about them."

"Then how do you know?" Eliza asked confused.

"I accidentally heard her talking about them." Seeing Eliza's expression Kara quickly added. "It really was an accident."

"Kara, Alex needs time. She hates admitting weakness. You know Alex won't talk about things until she has dealt with them herself. She needs time and she needs you to be there for her, not shouting."

-00-

"We're back." Kara called as she entered the apartment immediately becoming confused when she didn't see anyone.

"In here." Maggie called from the bedroom.

"You moved again?" Kara asked in disbelief as she went to the bedroom.

"I needed the bathroom." Alex said the second she saw Kara enter the room, assuming there was going to be another lecture.

"But afterwards chose to wait in the bedroom rather than going back to the lounge." Maggie added.

"I did." Alex said still waiting for Kara to blow.

"Can you give us a minute?" Kara asked.

"Sure." Maggie said before whispering. "Good luck." To Alex as she got up and left.

"She does know I have super hearing right?" Kara asked.

"Maybe it was her subtle way to warn you not to kill me." Alex said as Kara sat on the bed next to her.

"I'm sorry." Kara said.

"For what?"

"Acting like a crazy person." Kara said. "I just don't want to lose you."

"You are not going to lose me." Alex said gingerly raising an arm and pulling Kara in for a hug.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. I hate seeing you hurt."

"It's not like I enjoy being hurt." Alex replied.

"Yet you are very skilled at getting hurt." Kara pointed out.

"Trust me I'm working on that." Alex said as Kara snuggled against her. Eventually Kara said.

"I know."

"Know what?"

"That you're not dealing. You are having nightmares."

"No-" Alex started to deny before asking. "How?"

"I accidentally heard."

"Accidentally heard?" Alex asked.

"I was worried about you, when you kept sending me away so started flying by your apartment to make sure you were okay. Then a couple of nights ago I heard your heartbeat, it was really erratic. I started to come over here, but then I heard Maggie and I kind of heard your conversation. I didn't want to, but I was worried." Kara said sheepishly before her expression turned to one of hurt. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked making Alex feel guilty.

"Why is it you eavesdrop on my conversation and you make me feel guilty?" Alex asked.

"Because you are hiding things again."

"I was trying to protect you." Alex said. "Kara you are still trying to get back your friendship with Winn and James. If I told you I was having nightmares you'd blame Winn and James, but even though they are idiots you need them. Despite being stupid they keep you grounded and are there for you."

-00-

"Kara, hey." James said when he saw her in his doorway.

"Can I come in?" Kara asked.

"Sure." James said looking hesitant.

When Kara entered the office shutting the door behind her James waited for her to speak when she didn't he confessed.

"I am kind of expecting you to punch me out the window."

"Believe me I want to." Kara said. "But that's not why I'm here."

"That's good." James smiled. "But Kara, I really am sorry Alex got hurt. I never thought-"

"That's right you didn't." Kara said. "Words can not express how angry I am for you getting Alex hurt and for lying to me. You betrayed both of us. It's not a game. People get hurt." Kara said.

"I know that. I have seen your cousin go through so much over the years. Do you really believe I don't understand the consequences?"

"A kid died. Alex was kidnapped and tortured." Kara listed. "All because you didn't think things through, didn't have a game plan and apart from Winn didn't have help."

"You flew solo to start with." James said.

"And I screwed up. Then you and Winn helped me and I started working with the DEO." Kara said. "You want to be a vigilante and fight crime, I can't stop you. But don't do it alone. Join the police or join the DEO. Keep doing it alone and more people will get hurt. One of them might even be you." Kara said before turning and leaving.

-00-

"Hey." Maggie said as she entered Alex's bedroom.

"Hey." Alex smiled.

"Want me to go?" Maggie whispered noticing that Kara was lying on the side of the bed fast asleep.

"No."

"How are you feeling?"

"Bored." Alex confessed.

"You?" Maggie asked sarcastically.

"It feels like I have been stuck in this apartment for a month."

"It's been a week." Maggie reminded her.

"Please tell me something exciting happened in your day?" Alex begged. "I need to live my life through others."

"It was kind of dull. No spooky, creepy, X-files like phenomena. In fact it was so dull I fake arrested James Olsen."

"You what?" Alex asked eyes wide.

"I faked arrested him. Waited till he went to lunch then cuffed him and threw him in the back of my car. Took him to the DEO and threw him in a cell."

"Why the DEO? And what do you mean fake arrest?" Alex asked confused.

"Well if I took him to the precinct it would be the end of Guardian and I'm not entirely sure that is a good thing, I mean we always need cannon fodder right? So I took him to the DEO where normal rules seem not to apply and let him sweat it out. Then I got called to a case, apparent alien in a ventilation shaft, turned out to be a cat, and kind of forgot about Olsen. Eventually your boss phoned and asked what I wanted to do with him and well we let him go. But explained that next time he does anything without the approval of the DEO or the NCPD he goes to jail for real."

"How did James take the kidnapping and imprisonment."

"He wasn't exactly in a position to complain." Maggie said.

"And do you feel better?"

"Would have preferred to punch him, but this method wasn't bad. But enough about my day, can I get you something to eat? Your mom's soups and casseroles are still in the freezer." Seeing Alex pull a face she added. "Or I could order pizza?"

"Cheese Feast." Kara mumbled from Alex's side.

"Is she sleep ordering?" Maggie asked.

"It's one of her powers." Alex smiled.

"Cheese Feast it is. I'll go get it."

-00-

"Here we go." Maggie said returning to the apartment forty minutes later.

"Thanks. You want to chose a movie?" Alex asked.

"Seeing you have probably memorised the Netflix catalogue by now makes sense for you to do it." Maggie grinned as Kara started to stir.

As she slowly opened her eyes she saw Maggie and sat up saying.

"Hi."

"Hi." Maggie smiled.

"I should go." Kara said not wanting to intrude.

"Stay." Alex said.

"I don't want to get in the way." Kara said standing.

"You won't be." Alex said

"Besides I just got an extra large Cheese Feast pizza for you." Maggie added.

"You did?" Kara asked. "That's my favourite? How'd you know?"

"Seriously?" Maggie asked looking to Alex.

"She has no idea she does it." Alex explained.

"Does what?" Kara asked wondering what they were talking about.

"Doesn't matter." Alex said seeing the suspicious look Kara was giving her she offered. "Why don't you choose what we watch?"

"Really?" Kara asked.

"Really, but no Frozen. In fact no Disney or musicals." Alex said.

"Like to constrain me any more?" Kara asked as Maggie sat down on Alex's other side.

"Yes." Alex deadpanned.

"Fine. How about an Archer marathon then?" Kara suggested.

"What's Archer?" Maggie asked causing both Alex and Kara to look at her in disbelief and ask.

"Seriously?"

"What? Not everyone watches as much TV as you two." Maggie pointed out.

"Well it is not like your lack of TV watching has helped your pool skills." Alex said.

"You really have to educate her." Kara added.

"Working on it." Alex assured her.

"Preacher tomorrow? Then Lucifer?" Kara suggested.

"You two need me here for this discussion of my educational needs?" Maggie asked. "I mean I can take the pizza and go."

"You wouldn't." Kara said before looking at Alex and asking. "Would she?"

"Probably." Alex said patting the bed on her other side causing Kara to sit again as Maggie put the pizza box on Alex's knees.

"You sure you want me here? I mean I can eat the pizza in like two minutes and go." Kara offered again.

"Stay." Alex and Maggie said.

"Besides I want to hear more stories of Alex as a petulant sixteen year old."

"See that wasn't that different to how she is when she is injured and stuck in bed. So kind of how she is now." Kara smiled.

"You are so going to pay when I am healed." Alex said glaring at Kara.

"No I won't. You love me too much." Kara said hugging Alex whilst reaching for a pizza slice.

_**\--The END** _


End file.
